The present invention relates generally to targets, and more particularly to a self-resetting paddle target that may be used with a wide variety of projectiles.
Target devices are well known in the art. Such devices often are used to practice marksmanship for recreational purposes and are also widely used in competitive marksmanship settings.
Numerous types and styles of targets have been developed, intended to be used with various types of projectiles, such as arrows, shot and bullets. The targets can be in the form of a relatively simple plastic sheet marked with a “bulls-eye” and secured to a backstop material, or can be relatively complex mechanical devices with cantilevered arms and sophisticated counterbalancing systems.
For example, in the field of archery alone, prior art targets run the gamut from simple 10-circle paper targets attached to a bag, tree or bale of hay, to block targets utilizing a friction foam design, to three-dimensional foam core targets formed in the shapes of animals.
Other types of targets are known, again particularly in the archery field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,363 for a “Target Assembly,” for example, discloses a target having a tensioned web material that absorbs the impact force of the projectile and automatically resets itself for the next projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,261 for a “Spring Mounted Silhouette Archery Target Apparatus” discloses a structure configured to receivingly stop and hold an arrow while pivoting backwards to absorb some of the shock of the impact of the arrow. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,227 and 3,979,118 teach a target device having a pair of targets mounted at a generally right angle to one another with a shock absorber means disposed between the targets.
Outside of the archery field, numerous additional types of targets are known. For example, in the field of guns and air rifles, the prior art has developed paddles, typically comprised of steel, specifically configured to withstand the high velocity associated with projectiles fired from such devices. Known prior art targets in this field often use a spring mechanism to help absorb the high impact forces generated by such projectiles.
Despite the numerous types of targets known in the prior art, the prior art has not developed a self-resetting paddle target having a simple mechanical dampening mechanism that permits the target to be used with many different types of projectiles, from baseballs, footballs, soccer balls and the like, to arrows, to high speed bullets fired from guns or air rifles. The present invention provides such a target.
Desirably, the self-resetting paddle target of the present invention can be adapted to be used with a wide range of projectiles of varying velocities. More desirably, the self-resetting paddle target of the present invention comprises a cam and cam follower mechanism for controlling and limiting the movement of the paddles and for allowing the paddles to reset themselves after being impacted by a projectile. Most desirably, the self-resetting paddle target of the present invention includes a protective apron that not only protects the target's mechanics from the projectiles, but also acts as a dampening device for the paddles.